Sentimentalement perturbé
by KarelleAlisha
Summary: Brennan ne sait plus trop ou il en est et il va se retrouver face à un dur choix qui marquera toute l'équipe à vie.


Sentimentalement perturbé

**Entrepôt Naxcom ****  
****21 h ****  
**  
Jesse est le premier à se relever des décombres, il cherche du regard ses amis, il voit Brennan qui se revient à lui, soudain son attention est attirée par une équipe de réanimation, il s'approche et découvre avec stupeur qu'il s'agit d'Emma. Brennan le rejoint alors, le sang de ce dernier se glaça en voyant Emma ainsi luttant contre la mort.  
Brennan : Emma, oh mon dieu, Emma bats toi !  
Shalimar alertait par la voix de Brennan arriva en courant.  
Shalimar : Emma !  
Les secours emmenèrent Emma, son état était très préoccupant et les secours étaient peu optimistes sur ses chances. Malgré le choc, Jesse réussit à se ressaisir, Emma ne pouvait être emmenée dans un hôpital sinon sa condition de mutant serait dévoilée, très rapidement, il appela un ami d'Adam, le Docteur Marcus ( et oui encore lui lol). Ce dernier s'occupa de tout et fit transporter Emma à sa clinique. Jesse et Shalimar décidèrent de rentrer au Sanctuaire afin de rechercher Adam qui était toujours porté disparu, Brennan lui ne pouvait se résigner à quitter Emma.  
Les semaines passèrent, Jesse et Shalimar avaient accueillit Lexa, Brennan lui avait brièvement parlé, il rentrais au Sanctuaire que pour se doucher et passer une petite heure avec Shalimar puisse que tout les deux s'étaient enfin décidés à s'avouer leur sentiments mutuels. Emma récupérer petit à petit, mais reprendre la vie normale lui faisait peur, l'explosion lui revenait s'en cesse dans la tête, rêve était animée par cette vision d'horreur, heureusement Brennan était là, il l'a rassurait, Emma voyait bien que Brennan était fatigué mais à chaque fois qu'elle lui disait de partir, il lui répondait « non », expliquant qu'elle avait toujours était là pour lui, allant jusqu'à risquer sa propre vie et qu'aujourd'hui c'était à lui de veiller sur elle, Emma se sentait émue par cette preuve d'amitié mais et même temps, elle ne comprenait pas son attitude si protectrice. Emma eut le droit de sortir de l'hôpital, Brennan se chargea de la raccompagner au Sanctuaire, les ordres étaient repos et encore repos pendant un bon mois. Au Sanctuaire, tous souhaitèrent la bienvenue à Emma, Brennan était au petit soin, pour elle, il veiller à se qu'elle ne manque de rien, mais surtout qu'elle se repose et récupère bien au grand désespoir de Shalimar qui ne comprenait pas ce grand élan de protection que Brennan avait subitement à l'égard d'Emma. Les jours passaient sur le Sanctuaire, et l'équipe ne devait pas compter sur Brennan pour les missions, il avait clairement dit que sa seule préoccupation pour le moment était le rétablissement d'Emma. Lexa fraîchement arrivée avait bien essayé de le raisonner, mais elle s'était heurtée à un mur. Ce matin là, Shalimar et Brennan étaient dans la cuisine et comme pratiquement tous les jours depuis quelques temps ils se disputaient au sujet d'Emma.  
Shalimar : j'en ai marre Brennan ! Elle passe avant moi, avant nous et notre relation dans tout ça !  
Brennan : Shalimar arrête, Emma sera bientôt sur pied, et nous pourrons enfin reprendre notre vie comme avant mais pour l'instant tu dois être patiente !  
Shalimar : Patiente ça fait 6 mois que je patiente, j'en peux plus ! Emma va bien et elle peut parfaitement s'occuper d'elle toute seule c'est toi et toi seul qui ne veut pas la laisser ! Peut être que tu préfère être avec elle que moi !  
Soit le savoir Shalimar avait soulevé un sujet tabou. Brennan se rendait bien compte que son comportement envers Emma était inhabituel, mais il ne pouvait expliquer quand il l'avait vu allongée si livide sur le brancard quelque chose en lui s'était brisé, il l'avait l'impression qu'on lui arraché une partie de lui. Emma qui s'était autorisée à sortir de sa chambre, avait malheureusement tout entendu, elle refusait d'être la cause de cette dispute, Brennan et Shalimar s'aimaient depuis si longtemps, elle ne voulais pas que leur histoire s'arrête à cause d'elle, les yeux pleins de larmes, elle retourna à sa chambre, enfila un pantalon et un débardeur puis quitta le Sanctuaire laissant sur l'ordinateur de sa chambre un message pour l'équipe. Enervé et gêné par les propos de Shalimar, Brennan quitta la cuisine, il se dirigea vers sa chambre.

**Deux heures plus tard. ******

Jesse frappa doucement à la porte d'Emma.  
Jesse : tu dors ?

Mais n'obtenant pas de réponse, il entra délicatement, voyant la chambre vide, il s'apprêtait à ressortir mais il fut alertait par l'ordinateur qui clignotait. Il s'approcha et ouvrit le message vidéo.

« Quand vous visionnerais ce message, je serais loin, j'avais sentit qu'il y avait des tensions au sein du groupe mais j'étais trop frêle pour sortir, aujourd'hui les tensions sont trop fortes et je sais que j'en suis responsable alors comme j'arrive à tenir sur mes jambes, je pars, prenez tous soin de vous mes chers amis  
Emma »

Jesse : Venez tous ! Vite !  
Brennan, Shalimar et Lexa arrivèrent très rapidement, Jesse remis la vidéo en marche. Brennan était fou de rage, Shalimar se sentait très mal à l'aise, Jesse et Lexa eux ne comprenaient pas et étaient très inquiet pour Emma.  
Lexa : il faut la retrouver !  
Jesse : je vais voir si son émetteur est activé !  
Brennan : je pars en ville la chercher !  
Shalimar : Je t'accompagne, je me servirais de mon odorat !  
Lexa : je mets mes contact en alerte et je pars avec l'hélix !  
Tous s'activèrent, alors qu'elle allait partir, elle reçu un message de ses supérieurs.  
Lexa : j'ai pas le temps là ! que voulez vous ?  
L'interlocuteur : Nous venons d'apprendre de source sûr, que votre amie psionic, vient de se faire enlever, elle serait retenue aux entrepôts qui se trouvent entre la 14ième et la 15ième !  
Lexa : et merde ! Merci ! Jesse prépare l'hélix vite !  
Jesse ; que se passe t il ?  
Lexa : je t'explique en chemin ! Bren, Shal ! Emma est retenue prisonnier aux entrepôts de la 14ième et 15ième avenue ! on y sera dans 10 minutes !  
Shal : et nous dans 2 !  
Lexa : shal attends nous !  
Mais déjà shalimar qui se sentait coupable était partit, plantant Brennan.  
Brennan : elle est partit Lex, j'essaie de la rattraper mais arrivait vite !  
Brennan arriva aux entrepôts, il fouillait et appelait doucement Shalimar mais n'obtenait aucune réponse.  
Une voix : ce sont elles que tu cherches Brennan !  
Brennan leva les yeux, il fit Shalimar et Emma ligotaient, Shalimar était inconsciente.  
Brennan :qui es-tu ? Que nous veux tu ?  
La voix : tu ne te souviens pas de moi ! c'est vexant ! Remarque tu ne me voit pas bien, attend je vais m'approcher !  
Shalimar commença à revenir à elle.  
Brennan : Lorna ! Que veux tu ? Laisse-les partirent !  
Lorna : non ! toi et tes amis vous vous êtes moqués de moi et aujourd'hui ça va se payer !  
Brennan : Que vas tu faire ?  
Lorna : Voyons quel ami tu es Brennan ? Je te laisse la vie sauve en échange de la leur, qu'en penses-tu ?  
Brennan :Que tu es folle, jamais je ne les laisserais mourir !  
Lorna : Et lasse tu n'a guère le choix ! ou plutôt si ! Choisit laquelle vivra et laquelle moura !  
Brennan : non je ne peux pas choisir ! Je t'en supplie !  
Lorna : Allons Brennan ressentit-toi ! Alors qui va tu choisir, la douce psionic, ou la belle et sauvage féline ?  
Brennan :t une peux pas me demander ça ! non je ne peux pas !  
Emma : Brennan, sauve shal !  
Brennan : tais toi Emma !  
Emma : Ne vois tu pas que le destin nous fait comprendre que ma vie dois s'arrêter là, je n'aurais pas dû survivre à l'explosion et le destin nous le fais comprendre !  
Brennan : Arrête, le destin n'a rien à voir là dedans ! pense un peu à moi !  
Emma : Justement Brennan, je te facilite la tâche, je choisit pour toi ! Sauve la femme que tu aimes depuis toujours !  
Brennan : Ce n'est pas si simple ! Je ne peux pas choisir !  
Lorna : quoi ! tu hésite le chois paraît pourtant évident ! Sauve la blonde puisse que tu l'aimes, l'autre n'a aucune importance !  
Brennan : non c'est faux, Emma est très importante pour moi ! je ne peux pas, je t'en supplie arrête !  
Lorna : explique toi je ne comprend pas !  
Brennan : arrête !  
Lorna : ah non si tu veux me convaincre, il faut que tu m'expliques !  
Brennan se sentait piégé.  
Lorna : J'attends Brennan, et je commence à impatienter !  
Brennan : Je ne peux pas choisir parce que…..

Lorna : parce que quoi ?  
Brennan : Parce que j'aime ces deux femmes !  
Emma sentit son cœur s'oppresser, sa respiration se ralentir, ce qu'elle redouter le plus venait d'arriver.  
Lorna : Alors là je ne m'y attendais pas ! Quelle situation comique ! Quel retournement de situation ! Qu'allons nous faire maintenant Brennan ?  
Brennan : Fais ce que tu veux de moi, mais laisse-leur la vie sauve, laisse-les partirent !  
Lorna s'approcha de Brennan, elle tourner autour de lui , elle s'approcha de son oreille gauche et lui murmura : « et tu prêts à mourir pour elles ? »  
Brennan : oui, Prends ma vie contre la leurs !  
Lorna : Que c'est beau l'amour ! Que l'Amour rend stupide !  
Brennan : tu ne pourrais pas comprendre, tu aimes personne ! Mais moi je les aimes et je préfère mourir que de les perdre !  
Lorna : Mais si tu meurt, tu les perds d'une certaine manière !  
Brennan : Mais elles vivront et ça me suffit !  
Lorna : j'en ai assez de ce petit jeu !  
Puis elle planta ses dards venimeux dans le cou de Brennan.  
Shalimar et Emma : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !  
Brennan s'effondra sur le sol. Jesse et Lexa qui s'étaient faufiler incognito détachèrent les filles, Shalimar sauta sur Lorna après un combat pas très équitable, Shalimar brisa la nuque de Lorna, Emma, elle s'était précipitée auprès de Brennan, son cœur se battait pratiquement plus, Brennan dans un dernier effort, caressa la joue d'Emma et lui dit : « Pardonne-moi de ne pas de l'avoir dit plus tôt ! je t'aime Emma ! »  
Puis sa main retomba sur le sol, une larme coula le long du visage d'Emma puis elle lui murmura moi aussi. Shalimar arriva comme une furie, elle se jeta sur le corps inerte de Brennan, elle pleurait et le frappait de toutes ses forces, épuisée, elle s'écroula sur son torse en pleurs. Jesse et Lexa regardait sans dire mot, Jesse avait la gorge serrée, Emma avait profiter de l'état de confusion pour partir, elle n'avait plus le cœur à continuer l'aventure mutant x, sans l'homme qu'elle avait toujours aimée en secret

Fin


End file.
